Coming of Age
by WithDemonWings
Summary: As Harry approaches his 17th birthday, Remus makes some startling realizations. Slash. AU.
1. Prologue

_This is for xfanfictionx who wanted a fic where Remus realized that Harry is his mate. There will most definitely be more! _

**Prologue**

Remus watched the boy with his friends. Harry was almost seventeen and while he still had an innocence of youth, he was older then all of his peers. He laughed as he was tossed into the lake by a bigger, slightly older redhead.

He growled softly as he watched _his _Harry wrap himself around Charlie as the pair wrestled in the lake.

His Harry?

There was something about Harry, he wasn't quite sure what it was but, no, it couldn't be _that_.

He sighed and massaged his chest; the ache had slowly gotten worse over the last couple of days.

Why hadn't he noticed it before?

All the signs were there. The protectiveness. The longing. The comfort and safety. Hadn't Harry said it himself?

'_I feel so safe with you Remy, so wanted.'_

True he had been half asleep and on the strongest pain killers that Poppy had, but he **had** said it.

Remus sighed, he was sure he could make through the next few days, he just had to figure out a way to tell Harry.


	2. Part 1

_This is for JWOHP whose review made me giggle. I know it's short too but I promise the chapters should be getting longer!_

**Part 1**

Harry watched Remus from the corner of his eye. The older man was having deep conversation with Severus Snape and Charlie Weasley, the odd pair that they were.

'Harry?' Hermione waved a hand in front of her friends face.

Harry blinked, 'what? Of course I will,' he replied automatically.

Hermione arched an eyebrow, why could everyone but him do that, Harry idly wondered before he realized that Hermione was talking again.

'I'm sorry Hermione, what was that?' he asked sheepishly.

Hermione sighed, 'honestly Harry, you need to talk to him, tell him how you feel,' she said, clearly exasperated.

'I can't Hermione, he was my mother's best friend, he probably thinks of me as a son,' Harry said dropping his head into his hands.

'He might surprise you,' Hermione said with a small knowing smile, before Draco appeared and pulled his fiancé away from Harry.

'I'm watching you Potter, stay away from my girl!' he said with a glare at Harry. Hermione's laugh ruined the effect as she kissed him lightly.

'I was Potter's girl first you know,' she teased.

'Yeah well did he give you a ring with an absurdly large stone?' Draco asked, rather proudly.

'Well actually,' she began but Draco cut her off as he kissed her hungrily, leaving Harry alone to wonder if he should tell Remus how he felt about him.


	3. Part 2

**Part 2**

Remus sat watching Harry with his friends. He knew that Draco and Hermione were engaged and that Charlie was devoted to Severus and that Harry had no interest in woman at all but it still tore at Remus as he watched the overly affectionate object of his own affections flirt innocently with everyone else. Not that he flirted with Arthur or Severus but he was certainly friendlier with everyone else than with him.

'You know he just doesn't want to let you to close in case,' Severus said softly as he handed Remus a glass of brown fizzy liquid.

'Oh my favourite, how did you know?' Remus gushed as he accepted the glass of fizzy brown soda.

'You haven't even tried it how do you know what it is?' he asked, sitting beside Remus with his own glass of clear soda.

Remus grinned, 'I can smell it,' he replied, taking along drink.

'It's his favourite too,' Severus commented as he took a pull from his own glass. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

'I don't know if I can do this to him,' Remus said as he stirred his drink with his bendy straw.

'Do what?' Severus asked wanting to hear why Remus was so reluctant to tell Harry what the boy, young man, meant to him.

'He's still young, he has his whole life ahead of him, he doesn't need to be tied to a useless old werewolf when he could have his choice of any number of young men or women,' he replied bitterly.

'You know, he's had a lot of decisions made for him, you really should let him make one or two, let him decide who he wants to spend his life with,' Severus said as Charlie appeared.

'We need a ref,' he stated looking at Severus expectantly.

'I don't know why you think I'll do it,' Severus replied blithely, as he found his drink quite fascinating.

Charlie pouted but winked at Remus, 'Come on Sev, please? I know you know want to join us,' he pleaded as he dropped elegantly to his knees, in what was a well practiced move.

Severus eyed Charlie critically, 'Does it have to be me?' he asked, and Remus sure he was pouting, not that Snape would ever admit to doing something so childish.

'Please, Sev,' Charlie asked as he ran his hands up the older man's thighs.

Severus gave a put upon sigh and drank down the rest of his soda before standing, 'you get to ref the next game Lupin,' he said as he set his glass on the step where he'd been sitting.

'Tell him, Wolf,' Snape said before he left for the make shift pitch in the field.

'He wants nothing more than what you can offer him,' Charlie added as he followed the older man to the laughing youths.

'They're right,' Arthur offered as he took Severus' seat.

'Why?' Remus was getting a little tired of everyone telling him what he should be doing. He suddenly understood a little of what Harry was feeling.

'Because he is so much older than his peers, he needs someone who can take care of him, who can look after him, guide him. Be someone he can trust who won't leave him, who will treat him like the adult he is and not the child he looks like.'

Remus gave a sigh; he didn't know what to say.

'Besides, you need him just as much as he needs you.'

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and alerted this story already! I now have a few ideas for some fics but if you have an idea feel free to send it to me, I am always looking for new things to write._

_And don't forget to vote in my poll for who Draco and Harry's parents are, the current leaders are Lucius and James and they have more votes than all the other choices combined._


	4. Part 3

**Part 3**

It was after dinner and most of the couples were off doing couple-y things, or they had just gone to their own homes. Harry was left alone at the Burrow with only Remus, who had been adopted by the Weasley's, as Harry had, and wasn't allowed to leave, like Harry.

Charlie and Severus had gone back to their flat in London because Severus had to get up early. Harry had it on good authority that he had nothing to do but shag Charlie senseless.

Hermione and Draco had gone hidden themselves away in Ginny's room, while Ginny had gone off to a friend's house. There were very thick, very heavy silencing spells around the room.

Ron, who still wasn't talking to Harry, had gone to stay at the twin's apartment above the shop. Ron was still cranky over the fact that Harry wasn't going to be marrying Ginny, not that Ginny minded; she had come to look at Harry as a brother who was far more rational then her real ones.

The twins who had far too much to drink and had been hitting on everyone had ended up in heap in one of their old bed together, no one really blamed then because they had both been dumped by their last partner. Erik and Liz had decided that they didn't want to date Fred and George but each other.

Harry was sitting on the back step, where Remus had been sitting earlier, watching the stars; the moon was only a sliver in the sky.

'You played beautifully today,' Remus admitted softly, as he took Severus' spot, 'I bet all the teams will be trying to sign you before you graduate.'

Harry blushed, 'thanks, but I don't know if I want to play after I graduate,' he admitted as he leaned back onto his elbows.

Remus turned to give him a curious look, 'how come? I thought you wanted to play or be an Auror?'

Harry shrugged, 'I don't know, I guess I want to do something other than chase around a small golden ball, and honestly, I've had enough fighting and crap to tide me through. All the stuff with Voldemort I guess I want to heal rather than destroy.'

'Understandable, if nothing else you could always teach. I hear you did that pretty well in your fifth year,' he teased.

Harry blushed again, going a little darker, 'I suppose, but you know what they say?' he asked with a grin.

Remus shook his head, confused, 'Those who can, do, those who can't, teach,' he offered, with a nudge to Remus' shoulder, teasing the older man.

Remus let out a bark of laughter that reminded Harry of Sirius and he suddenly turned melancholy.

Harry didn't move from his spot on Remus' shoulder and they sat in silence that wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't relaxed either.

Both wanted to say something but neither really knew what to say so they didn't say anything at all.

Remus didn't move afraid that if he did he would scare Harry away and after a while he realized that Harry had fallen asleep.

He was careful as he moved, and Harry only protested once but when he was in Remus' arms he seemed to snuggle into the warmth.

The werewolf carried Harry up to Ron's room before he headed to Bill and Charlie's old room.

He stripped down and crawled into Bill's bed, having remembered that Charlie and Severus had reappeared at one point looking quite satisfied if a little smug. Really, cleansing charms could only do so much.

Remus had no idea how long he lay awake but the next morning when he woke up he still wasn't any closer to figuring out what to say to Harry.

Somehow 'Hi, you're my mate and we have to have sex soon or else I'll go insane,' just didn't have the same ring as it might have had a decade or five ago.

* * *

_I wanted to thank everyone for all your reviews and alerting and favouriting and all that jazz. I also wanted to let everyone know that I have almost finished this fic, I am working on the second to last chapter, so I'll be posting a new chapter everyday. Though if you're lucky there might be two tomorrow. ;) _

_Don't forget to vote in the poll, Lucius and James are still leading!_


	5. Part 4

**Part 4**

The day before Harry's birthday had everyone flitting about getting ready for the bash that was taking place the next day. It would sort of a joint party for both Harry and Neville, at Harry's insistence.

Harry had spent the time cautiously flirting with Remus while the werewolf had alternated between returning Harry's flirtations and suddenly going cold and practically ignoring the poor boy.

Of course Remus' moods affected Harry's moods and when Harry was angry, or frustrated or depressed or all of the above, he locked himself away in Ron's room.

A door slamming high in the house had everyone groaning in dismay.

'And they were getting on so well this morning,' Ginny lamented wistfully, as George rhythmically beat his head against the table. Fred managed slide some buttered toast under his forehead, to lessen the blows.

Remus appeared and with a scowl slammed the back door as he headed out back to do whatever it was he was going to do.

'We need to do something,' Molly said as she watched Remus heft the axe that was out back and begin to chop wood, without magic. She fanned herself with the spatula she was holding.

'We most certainly don't,' Ginny said as she stood next to her mother, watching the now topless man weld the heavy axe with surprising ease and grace.

The loose, somewhat baggy clothing the older wizard normally wore did well to cover the well muscled body he sported. He wasn't overly muscled but he had a broad chest and a flat stomach that had Arthur rubbing his paunch almost regretfully, thick shoulders led to clearly defined upper arms and all the muscles flexed in his arm as he brought the axe down on the deserving chunk of wood.

'Hey, Gin, you've got a little bit of drool,' Fred said, clearly amused at his sister and mother's fascination with the wood cutter.

'And you would be too,' George retorted, he had gotten up to wipe the melted butter from his forehead and had got sight of Remus. Who was all sweaty and his jeans were riding low and, 'how did he hide that form for so long?'

Arthur cleared his throat, uncomfortable with half his family ogling their house guest like he was a pinup from Playwitch. 'Alright, we have all have things to do tonight for the party, so let's get a move on,' he announced with a clap of his hands.

The sudden noise brought them all back and Molly flushed with embarrassment as she went back to her cooking, occasionally casting a furtive glance to the window.

'Go clean something,' Arthur said, ushering his children from the room.

Ginny, Fred and George stood at the door for a moment before they heard Molly yell, 'How is it any different then when you stare at your secretary, don't think I haven't noticed that Mr. Minister-' the trio stared at each other wide eyed, before hurrying off not wanting to hear what she was about to call her husband, their father.

'So what was all the yelling about?' Ginny asked as they worked together to get the yard in better shape.

'You were there, Mum was staring at Remus and-' Fred began to reply but was cut off by Ginny swatting him across the back of the head.

'Not that you dolt, I know about that, I mean Harry and Remus,' she said.

'It's because he's being a stubborn jerk and thinks he knows what's best,' Harry replied causing all three of them the jerk in surprise and spin around, causing Fred and George to collide and drop the table they'd been levitating.

'Harry!' Ginny squealed and attached herself to him, 'what happened, did you tell him?'

Harry sighed and sat on the one table that the twins had set up.

'He came to ask me if there was something special I wanted this year, and I thought what the hell, now was a good a time as ever, and I told him that the only thing I wanted was him and then he got all bristly and said it wouldn't work and that I should be with someone my own age. And then I said that I didn't want someone my own age, that I wanted him and then I don't know what happened we were yelling at each other and I said fine and he said fine and I slammed my door and he took his anger out on the wood. What did I do to make him hate me?' he finished in a whisper.

No one had anything to say to that but Ginny pulled him into her arms in an effort to try to offer some comfort.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who's alerted or favourited or reviewed, or sent an idea. I will, once I get this out of my system, I have a chapter, maybe two left of this story to write and then I will be onto the next few projects, most are smutty oneshots so they won't take long. _;-) _So, if you have an idea you want to see, feel free to PM me, there's no harm in asking!_

_The current leaders in the poll are James and Lucius, though it is almost time for a new one... so vote now!_

_Happy reading!  
_


	6. Part 5

**Part 5**

George left Fred and Ginny with Harry and went looking for Remus, wanting to do something to the older man.

'Where is he?' he demanded when the man wasn't chopping wood or anywhere in the house.

'Who dear?' Molly asked looking up from her cooking.

'Lupin,' he practically snarled.

Molly blinked at the anger in her son, 'Why what happened?' she asked worried for Remus, Harry and practically everyone else, she didn't remember ever seeing George this angry.

'Harry thinks that Lupin hates him,' he actually growled, a low rumble in his throat and Molly wondered if he had a bit of wolf in him too.

'What?' she asked in disbelief, not wanting to trust her hearing.

'Harry told Remus that the only thing he wanted for his birthday was Remus and Remus freaked and now Harry thinks that he hates him,' George replied, having calmed somewhat.

'That stupid idiot child,' she mumbled.

'Harry is not,' George bristled on behalf of his baby brother.

Molly held up a hand to stop him, 'I was referring to Remus. We have been encouraging him for quite some time to tell Harry that he is his mate,' she explained, causing George's eyes to widen.

George tried several times to say something but nothing would come out, 'I don't understand,' he finally managed as he massaged his temples as if thinking about it gave him a headache, which it probably had.

Molly patted his shoulder in sympathy.

'What are you doing here?' Severus asked as a sweaty, dirty Lupin emerged from the floo.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't be there, and I just, I needed to get away for a little while and I didn't know where else to go,' he blurted.

'What happened?' Charlie asked appearing from the kitchen.

'I went to see Harry this morning and he said he wanted and I don't know...' he replied brokenly.

Charlie glanced at Severus, who looked like he was scanning the wall for the best spot, then he focused on Remus and suddenly Remus was clutching his noise and cursing Severus.

'You are such a moron, Lupin, you went to asked him what he wanted and he said you, and you panicked didn't you?' Severus snarled at the werewolf.

Remus would have closed his eyes in shame if they weren't already closed in pain and nodded.

Severus gave a sigh as he shook his head and massaged the bridge of his nose.

'Charlie, go fix his nose,' he requested politely, 'and Lupin take a shower, you smell like a forest fire.'

'What are you going to do?' Charlie asked, helping Remus to his feet.

'To fix this,' the potion master replied just before he disappeared into the flames.

Charlie stared at the fire for a moment, 'right let's go,' he stated as he tore himself away from his fantasies of being dominated by that tall, dark, walking wet dream.

'Where is the Brat?' Severus demanded when he found George and Molly in the kitchen.

'Out back?' George replied pointing to the back door.

'Sev, what?' Harry squawked when Severus hauled him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 'Sev, what are you doing, where are we go-?' his questions were cut off as he inhaled a mouthful of floo powder.

Harry was still coughing when he was tossed into a steamy bathroom.

'Sev!' he called banging on the locked door, 'Sev! Charlie! Open the door!' he shouted angrily.

'Not until you talk,' came Severus' reply.

'Talk to who?' Harry shot back.

'Harry?'

Harry slowly turned afraid of what he would find behind him.

Yep, Harry's head make a solid _thunk_ against the door, there he was in all his naked, wet glory, Harry sank to the floor his face buried in his knees, his hands covering his head as he chanted "no" over and over again. He really didn't want to be locked in a bathroom with Remus, especially after the fiasco that morning.


	7. Part 6

**Part 6**

Remus hurriedly wrapped a towel around his waist and used another to drape around his shoulders. Wanting to be somewhat covered when he approached the young man.

'Harry?' he said again as he crouched next to him.

'Go away,' he mumbled.

'Don't think I can,' Remus replied, faintly amused that of all people it had been Severus Snape that had locked them in a room together.

'You've got more upper body strength then I do, break it down,' he insisted.

Remus actually chuckled, 'If Severus doesn't want us to get out, than there isn't anything we can do to get out until he lets us.'

'Oh great,' Harry's head made contact with the door again, 'I'm stuck in a tiny room with a man who hates me.'

'Yeah well, wait, what?' Remus spluttered as Harry's words sank in. 'No, no Harry, I don't hate you.'

Harry snorted, 'yeah well you could've fooled me this morning.'

Remus sighed and sat beside Harry, one leg stretched out, the leg closest to Harry bent, with an arm draped over it.

'I'm sorry, I may,' Harry snorted and Remus rolled his eyes, 'Okay I did over reacted this morning, but Harry you have to understand,'

'Understand what? That even my own mate thinks I'm not good enough, the one man who I thought would want me no matter what doesn't even want me? I think that's pretty understandable,' he stated bitterly as he stood and moved to sit on the toilette, his back to Remus.

'I was just trying to give you a life,' Remus blurted, his frustration bleeding through.

'I have a life!' Harry blurted, 'I want you in as more than just this periphery guy!'

'Why would you use that word?' Remus asked, his question throwing Harry off.

'What word?' Harry asked, dropping his anger shield briefly.

'Mate,' Remus said softly.

'Because you dense bastard!' Harry finally exploded, 'I've been in love with you since like third year! When I found out you were a werewolf I learned everything I could about them, I've wanted to be your mate, I keep hoping that I am, why do you think I haven't dated anyone?'

'Harry,' Remus tried to calm him down.

'Because the only one, the only person I've wanted has been you! When I thought you had lost your mate in Sirius I tried to date but they all knew I wasn't in it, that I wanted someone else.'

'Why me?' Remus asked after a long silence.

'Because I've only ever really felt safe with you,' Harry replied softly.

'What about Sirius? Or Charlie? Or the twins?' he asked, slightly taken aback by Harry's simple answer.

Harry sighed and picked at nonexistent dirt on his jeans, 'I did, I do, but with you it's as if I don't have to worry about anything. It's like I'm safe and cared for and loved.'

'Sirius loved you,' Remus offered when Harry paused.

'I know but sometimes I think he would think I was James and well with the Weasley's I'm a, well, I don't know but Ron hates me because I won't date his sister and I just don't know,' he replied, sounding defeated.

Harry jumped when Remus put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, 'I think I've been a right arse about this,' he said with a hint of remorse.

Harry tried to cock an eyebrow but only raised both, 'you think?' he replied.

'I'm sorry, Harry, I am, I'm just so afraid,' he admitted.

'Afraid of what?' Harry asked, settling into Remus unconsciously.

'That you'll wake up one day and realize that there are so many other men and women out there that have so much more to offer you,' he replied, 'of what they would think of me.' He added barely loud enough for Harry to hear.

'I know I won't want anyone else and I don't need what they have to offer,' Harry stated vehemently, 'and let them think what they want.' And then something seemed to click, 'If it's about my parents,' Remus closed his eyes, 'they were your friends, they would only want us to be happy,' he squeezed Remus' hand.

'And if that means defiling their only son?'

Harry choked on his next breath, he laughed when he could breathe again, 'it wouldn't be defiling, you can't defile something that wants to be with you,' he stated.

'Harry,' Remus stated with a warning tone as Harry moves to straddle him.

'Defile me you dirty old man,' he grins as he leans down and finally just kisses him. A chaste, gentle meeting of dry lips.

Remus pushed Harry away reluctantly.

He finally looked at Harry, finally really saw him. Not as Lily and James' son, not as the saviour, not as a student, but Harry.

There were so many emotions in the emerald green orbs that Remus was left breathless.

He cupped Harry's face with one hand and Harry nuzzled the hand and Remus could feel the stubble. He gentle curled his fingers into the hair at the back of his neck and pulled Harry to him. He licked his lips before Harry's lips attached themselves to Remus'.

Harry moaned as Remus' other hand cupped his arse. Remus took advantage of Harry's open mouth and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, Harry surprised Remus and happily sucked on the appendage.

Remus' hips bucked up into Harry's causing the younger man to whimper. Remus abruptly pulled away.

'Remy,' he pleaded as he tried to capture Remus' lips again.

Remus covered Harry's mouth with his hand, 'we can't, not yet,' he insisted.

'Why not?' Harry pouted, 'because I'm too young, I'm still in school?' his pout was turning to anger.

Remus gave him a soft kiss to quite him, 'while those are all valid reasons I would rather our first time not be on the floor of a bathroom.'

'So there's an "us"?' Harry asked his eyes wide with hope.

Remus gave him a soft kiss, 'yes, there is an "us",' he chuckled, causing Harry to give a manly shriek of joy before mashing his lips against Remus'.

'But,' he said pulling away slightly.

'Why is there always a "but"?' Harry pouted half-heartedly.

'We take this slow, not too slowly mind, but we wait until you graduate,' he stated, his hand belying his words as he massaged the arse cheek in his hand.

Remus thought Harry looked adorable when he looked confused, 'wait for what? Sex?' he asked in something akin to disbelief, then he snorted and shrugged, 'I've waited this long, I'm sure I can wait a little longer.'

'You sure?' he asked brushing a stray lock of hair away.

Harry suddenly looked concerned, 'we can do other things, right?'

Remus chuckled softly, 'yeah, we can do other things,' he replied pulling Harry into another kiss.

* * *

_Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added this to their favourites/alerts list or have otherwise enjoyed this fic. There is one more chapter left, I still have to finish writing it, but there will be one more chapter.  
_

_Don't forget to vote! (I will have a new poll up in a few days since James and Lucius have won, hands down!) _

_Also, if there's a fic, a short fic, that you would like to see written, feel free to contact me, I am always looking for new things to write!  
_


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Harry grinned as he caught Remus watching him, the older man winked and turned his attention back to Severus, who said something that made the werewolf howl with laughter.

'Harry?' Hermione waved her hand in front of his face.

He focused on her and blinked, making a noncommittal noise.

'Did something happen?' she asked, sitting next to him, taking his arm to lean against him.

Harry grinned, 'we're going slowly and we can't have sex until I graduate but we can do other things,' he replied.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, 'other things?'

Harry blushed, 'I didn't ask,' he admitted, 'but I hope there's touching,' he grinned despite the blush.

'There's always touching,' Draco declared joining them.

'Happy Birthday!' before they could continue, Molly and Ginny appeared with a cake each. All the guests started to sing as Molly brought Harry's to him and Ginny went to Neville, who'd been chatting with Fred and George.

'Did you make a wish?' Molly asked after the candles were blown out.

Harry grinned and met Remus' eyes when he looked up, 'I didn't have to, I have everything I need,' he replied.

Molly laughed as Hermione and Draco hugged him tightly.

Harry returned the hugs as best he could before accepting the two large slices of cake that were handed to him.

'Before we dig into these delicious cakes, I have an announcement I'd like to make,' Remus called out, just loud enough to be heard over the chatter.

Everyone slowly quieted and turned their attention to Remus who was standing on a step stool.

'Over the years many of you have approached me about my bachelor status, some have even offered to relieve me of it,' twitters of embarrassed laughter rang out. Remus gave a toothy smile, 'I would like to let you all know that I am off the market for good, my mate recently came of age and we have decided to have a go, though he insists that we are forever,' Remus caught Harry's eye, 'and I am inclined to belief him,' Harry beamed and Hermione and Draco could only laugh, 'so I would like you all to know that Harry has eased the ache in my chest and the filled the hole in my soul and all that other sappy nonsense that people are prone to sprout.' Laughter and cheers filled the air as Harry as ushered to the front of the room and to Remus, who had hopped down from the step stool.

A chant of "kiss, kiss, kiss!" went up, which they both believed had been started by Gred and Forge, and Remus, with one hand behind Harry's neck and on his lower back, dipped Harry and kissed him deeply.

When they parted, Harry was blushing furiously but looked immensely pleased.

Remus grinned and reached for two glasses, 'A toast!' he announced, and everyone raised their glass, or found a glass to raise, 'to Severus, who had the balls and guts to lock us in his bathroom!'

'To Severus,' everyone echoed. They found the man standing in the corner scowling at the group as he enjoyed the chocolate cake.

'You're welcome,' he snapped before he took his cake and disappeared into the house.

Charlie followed his older lover into the house, his laugh could be heard from the kitchen.

'Harry?' Ron asked tentatively from beside the pair. No one had seen him appear.

'I'll just be over admiring the,' Remus started, wanting to give Ron and Harry some time alone.

'No, Remus, you should stay too,' he said stopping the older man. The redhead took a deep breath to steady himself, 'I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you about Ginny. I didn't think, and I was so bent on you and Ginny being together that I don't know, I was an idiot,' he blurted out in one breath.

'I'll always be a part of your family,' Harry offered as he gave Ron's arm a reassuring squeeze.

Ron rolled his eyes, 'I know that now,' he said, 'ow,' he grabbed the back of his head where Hermione had slapped him.

'You're such a thick headed-'

'Git,' Draco finished for her.

Harry laughed as Ron rubbed the back of his head and scowled at Draco. 'Ron, I don't have to marry Ginny to be family, I've thought of you as my brother since like second year, even during fourth when you went stupid,' Draco gave a surprised bark of laughter at that even as Ron continued to scowl, 'and until you do something so heinously unforgivable you'll still be my brother.'

'I'm sorry,' Ron repeated, suddenly finding their feet rather interesting.

'Just don't do it again, okay?' Harry requested.

Ron just nodded, 'why aren't you wearing shoes?'

'Because they're overrated,' Harry replied, without missing a beat.

'Harry, why are your toes painted hot pink?' Draco asked, all four of them staring down at Harry's bare feet. The blond turned his attention to Remus, whose toes were also painted the same hot pink.

'You try sitting in a bathroom with nothing to do for hours, see what you find in the back of your brother's cabinet,' Harry replied, giving his toes a wiggle.

Ron blinked, 'I don't want to know,' he stated before he turned on his heel and walked away.

'Really?' Hermione asked, instantly intrigued.

'Actually,' Remus offered, 'I think it was Severus',' he glanced up, hoping the man wasn't around to hear his secrets being revealed.

Hermione and Draco stared at each other for a moment in silence, before they burst into hysterical laughter. 'Like Sev would have anything other than black,' he managed, 'I'm gonna go tell Sev, that's a good one professor,' he said leaving Hermione with Harry and Remus.

'You're serious, aren't you?' she said after she calmed herself. Harry and Remus didn't reply, they simply gave her almost identical enigmatic grins before Remus pulled the younger man away so they could find a quiet place to snog.

When they were alone, Remus pulled Harry to the ground and let the shorter man lie on him, 'should we tell them that Ginny hexed us and we can't get it off?' he managed. Remus buried his face in Harry's shoulder, he was shaking slightly.

'Remus?' Harry asked in concern, not that he had to worry. Remus was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

'I was just imagining Sev's reaction to the news that he used to wear hot pink nail polish!'

* * *

_Holy Schmoly! It's finished! I know how odd.... _

_Thanks to everyone who has (will be?) favourited or reviewed or alerted this fic. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! _

_The winners of the poll are Lucius and James, though it's still open because I don't have a new one yet, but there will be one!_

_Keep an eye out, I'm working on a few fics at the moment. And if you have an idea you would like to see, feel free to PM me, chances are I won't say no..._

_Happy reading!  
_


End file.
